What If Link Married?
by avalon-usagi
Summary: What if Link married one of the girls from Ocarina of Time? Here's a bunch of one-shots about what would happen if Link would marry either Zelda, Saria, Malon, Ruto or just no one at all. R&R, no flames please!


Authors' Notes: Hello everybody! 'Tis me, Usagi and my friend Tsuki. (Tsuki: Hello...: turns to Usa: I _told _you to leave me out of it! Damn it!). She shall be helping me sometimes, no matter how much she hates it. (Tsuki: Damn you...). Anyway, this is an experimental fic, where we answer the question "What if Link was married to one of the girls from Ocarina of Time?". Our first up, in this chapter, is "What if Link married Princess Zelda?". Coming up, we will have Malon, Saria, Princess Ruto and if Link just didn't marry at all. We hope you enjoy this random bit of randomness, and we hope you review. But no flames. You flame and I will put Tsuki-chan on your trail. (Tsuki: grrrr...). Thank you and have a good day! (Tsuki: Agreed.)

Disclaimer: We own nothing to do with Legend of Zelda. NOTHING, I TELL YOU!

.:**_first_**:.

I, Prince, Link woke up to the light of dawn. I stretched and yawned shortly.

"'Morning, dear..." I said, looking beside myself. I only found an empty spot where my wife, Queen Zelda should have been. "Damn, she gets up early..." I mumbled to himself.

That's right. Me, our wonderful Link, Hero of Time, savior of Hyrule, am married to Princess, er, _Queen_ Zelda. When I married her, it was her duty to take over the position of ruler of Hyrule. Of course, myself not being in the royal family, was made a measly Prince.

"Of _course_ you can't be king, Link!" Zelda had said to me on our honeymoon, "You're a commoner!"  
"So that's what you think of me!" I yelled back, "A lowly _commoner_. Then why did you agree to marry me?"

"Because I love you, Link!" She sighed, "And it's not my fault you can only be a prince, its tradition!"  
"Yeah, whatever." I replied, giving up, "I love you too."

But now, she was completely ignoring me! We had been married for five years, and she was always too busy with her "Queenly Duties" to spend a second with me. When I mentioned children, she had simply said:

"Children? I don't have the time for children! I mean, it would be great to have an heir to the throne, but I really don't have the time to carry a baby for nine months right now. Maybe in a few years."

That was four years ago. As of yet, she only talks to me to ask me to take care of some little task for her. But, I was hungry, so I decided to go down to the dining hall. There was a large breakfast laid out, but I was the only one there, except for a couple servants. I went up to one that was near my seat.

"Have you seen Queen Zelda?" I asked him.  
"Yes!" He said happily, "Her majesty has just left to meet with the Gerudo's leader, a female."

"Great..." I mumbled to myself, sitting down in my silver chair, across Queen Zelda's gold one, "Well, I suppose I'll have breakfast."

"Very good, your royal highness," The servant said, "Coffee or juice?"  
"Coffee," I replied with a snap, "I could use a pick-me-up."

The servant backed away for a moment. "Of course, your highness."

I scowled and took a slice of bread. I chewed it in a most non-royal way, and thought about my marriage to Zelda. I considered divorce for a moment. I couldn't stand being with her. She would never talk to me, and never talked to me with me personally anymore. When I was still truly in love with her, I would have done anything for her. And she can't even make an effort to spend an afternoon to me. I couldn't help it. I was frustrated. Moments later, I heard the grand ebony doors to the dining hall open. And so stepped in Queen Zelda, my wife, with a trail of servants behind her.

"Majesty, let me help you with your chair!" One called.  
"I will get you some breakfast, Queen Zelda!" Said the other.  
"Is there anything more you need?" Asked the last.

Zelda laughed in a most regal way. "Thank you, all," She said, sitting in her gold throne-like chair, across from myself, "And, no, I believe I am quite well for now."

I sighed, admitting to myself that she was a great ruler. But, she still couldn't seem to hold a steady relationship. Even with me, whom she married.

"Oh! Good morning, Link dear!" She said with surprise, "I didn't see you there!"  
"Yeah, I'm kind of hard to notice with this crown on." I said, gesturing to the booming sign of royalty on my head, "Good morning to you, too."

She sighed with annoyance. "Link, I wish you would be more supportive of my duties. And _your _duties."

"What duties? No one has any use for me around this place!" I retaliated, "And all you do is ignore me! You're always too busy to spend a moment with me. You don't want a child, and you won't even listen to what I have to say, let alone consider it. Why did you even marry me then, huh?"

"I...I needed a strong partner!" She replied, nearly in tears this time, "Who could better be a strong and powerful figurehead and father to the heir of Hyrule but the Hero of Time!" She stopped for a moment, "Your blood is strong Link. We need that strength in the Royal Family."

"So all I am is a figurehead? A sign of strong blood?" I said, anger rising, "Well, the Royal Family can wane and die! Cause it's not _my_ family anymore!"

I stormed out of the palace, leaving the lone Queen calling "Wait! Wait!". I ordered guards to move, grabbing my forest garbs from my room and donning them. I left through the palace gates and headed immediately for the Temple of Time. I went through the Gate of Time, which opened for me, it's Hero. I roughly grabbed the handle of the master sword and drew it out of it's pedestal. Being already an adult, nothing happened but it's blade coming loose. I whipped it into his sheath and left. I left past the bridge and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. I played Epona's Song, and sure enough, she came galloping up to me. I climbed upon her back. Soon, I saw my ex-Queen, Zelda, running out of the Castle Town gates towards me.

"Link! Please wait, Link!" She begged, loosing her queenly outlook, "Please, come back. Link, I need you!"  
"Yes, but you don't love me." I snapped, "I'm glad we didn't have a child. They're life would've been hell."

With that, I rode away. I wasn't exactly sure where I would live, or what I would do. But all that matters was that it was without Zelda.

.:**_last_**:.

Usagi: Thanks for reading! Now, I know this will stir up you Link/Zelda fans, but I beg you: No flames!(Tsuki: You flame, you die.). I respect your point of view on the relationship, now please respect mine! All questions may be submitted, and I hope to answer them. That's all for now! Up next time: What if Link Married Saria? (Tsuki: Stay tuned!)


End file.
